


Missing You

by thesoftwriter



Category: BTOB
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftwriter/pseuds/thesoftwriter
Summary: Constructive criticism are very much welcome! Thank you for reading :)
Relationships: Lim Hyunsik & Original Character(s), Lim Hyunsik/Original Character(s), Lim Hyunsik/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Missing You

Hyunsik rubbed his eyes with his palm. Noticing the blisters on his fingers, he decided to pause for tonight and continue his recordings tomorrow. He feels so worn out physically and mentally. The songs, the lyrics, the instrumentals—none of them are halfway done. The pressure from producing his own album had been looming all over him. He had been cooped up in his personal studio all day, only getting out to eat and to answer calls of nature.

Deciding that he had had enough of this tiring work day, he walked out past the kitchen. There was no appetizing smells coming from the kitchen, nor the sight of you hurriedly putting this and that to a pot. Hyunsik smiles at the thought of that. He has to give you credit for your frequent 'experiments' that turns out edible and delicious, even. You would always grin happily when he tells you that it does taste good even if there's too much garlic and onions in it.

Upon arriving at his bedroom door, he slowly pushed it open. Careful not to make a noise that might wake you up. Hyunsik knows that you are a light sleeper and the slightest of sounds and movements would wake you even in the deepest of your slumber.

He walks slowly to the bathroom to brush his teeth then proceeds to remove his flannel shirt and ripped denim pants. He neatly arranged his clothes at the washing basket, a habit he picked up when you moved in with him. He was used to throwing his stuff anywhere in his room, it still feels weird that he's now a neat person because of you.

He hastily returns back to the bedroom and laid in the bed next to you. You stirred slightly at the movement despite him being extra careful.

"Hmmm? Hyunsik, are you done already?" You whispered.

"For today. Needed to get some rest. Sorry to wake you up, sweetheart." Hyunsik kisses your cheeks in apology.

You turn around to face him and wrapped your arms around his torso and your legs around his thighs. Ah, this big teddy bear. How you've missed hugging him to sleep! You sighed in contentment while he puts his right arm under your head.

"How was today?" You asked while rubbing circles in his bare chest.

"Still not halfway done. Sorry I couldn't be around today." Hyunsik apologized to you.

You have always reminded him that you're willing to give the time and space he needs when he has to focus. Still, he feels guilty about locking up in his studio all day and leaving you all to yourself.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Of course, I understand. As long as we still get to be together afterwards, it's fine. Plus, I was able to finish the project I've put on hold because there was no big baby to take care of." You teased him.

"Oh, really? Who's the big baby now clinging to me like a koala?" He teased back, grinning. Hyunsik suddenly pinched your side making you yelp.

"NOT FAIR!"

You got up a bit and started tickling him. Hyunsik, not being ticklish at all, immediately caught your hands in his side and pinned both your hands with his large hand, and tickled your left side with his other hand.

"Hahahahaha! Stop it, you big oaf!" You shrieked while laughing helplessly.

"This is punishment time, [Y/N]! Nope, can't do!" Hyunsik said while grinning his signature eyeless smile and roaming his fingers along your sides.

"Ah, seriously stop it! I can't breathe! You are suffocating me." You pleaded helplessly.

Seeing that you are already having a hard time breathing, Hyunsik stopped and pulled you over to him.

"You're wearing my shirts again. Missed me that much?" He teased.

"Of course, I've missed you so much today." You immediately confessed, not even bothering to counteract his teasing. Feeling shy, you hid your face in his neck and wrapped your arms tightly around his shoulders.

Amused at your confession and finding your actions too adorable for words, Hyunsik pulls your head to meet his face. He smiles at your embarassed reaction.

"I've missed you too, [Y/N]." Hyunsik whispered while brushing the hair out of your face.

You put your hands on his face, running your fingers along his cheeks and jawline. Appreciating the way you lovingly show your affection to him, Hyunsik kisses your lips softly. You kiss him back, both of your lips moving together in a sync manner. He puts his hand to the base of your neck to deepen the kiss, his tounge asking for entrance and you comply obligingly. He runs his tongue around the roof of your mouth then entwines it with yours. There was no need to fight his tongue for dominance as you were more than happy to let him take the lead and kiss you like it's been months since your last kiss. You sigh contentedly, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Noticing your actions, Hyunsik proceeds to kiss you roughly now, showing you how much he had been yearning for your lips. He swallows the groan that was about to come out of your mouth.

Deciding that you can't hold your breath anymore, you pull away from your heated make-out session. Hyunsik gives you a confused look before laughing when you took a deep breath.

"Sorry, can't breathe anymore, babe." You coyly said.

Hyunsik then switches your position and now you were lying on your back. His strong arms positioned around your shoulders, reminding that you will not be able to escape him now.

"How about I make you breathless all night, hmmm?" He said in a low voice that would make your knees give out if you were standing. He peppered your neck with kisses, stopping only to bite and suck softly at your pulse point. You rub his back and shoulders appreciatively, taking note of the way his back muscles feel when they flex.

"Im Hyunsik, you will be the death of me, I swear." You whispered breathlessly.

"Then stop wearing my shirts. Don't expect me to just stay still in bed when you are only wearing undies underneath my shirt, [Y/N]. Keep your eyes open tonight, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism are very much welcome! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
